The present application relates to a device for operatively securing a wet mop head at the distal end of an elongated mop handle. More particularly, it relates to a mop head securement device that conveniently and effectively secures mop head in an operative position, and that allows for convenient selective removal of a used mop head as desired.
Prior devices for retaining wet mop heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,282; 4,287,632; and, 5,724,696, each of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. The devices described in the aforementioned U.S. Patents have been found to be deficient for a wide variety of reasons. For example, none of these prior devices allow a user to maintain a firm and secure grip on a mop handle extending therefrom, while at the same time allowing the user to open the mop head retainer using one hand. Therefore, these prior devices are not well-suited for allowing a user to keep one of his/her hands free for manipulation of the mop head, itself, or for other activities.
Another deficiency associated with the mop head retainers disclosed in the '632 and '696 patents is that destructive forces are exerted on the "release member," i.e., the deformable member upon which a user pushes downward (either by hand or by a pressure bar) to open the mop head retainer. Over even a short time, these forces applied to the release member cause it to separate from the remainder of the mop head retainer. Once this occurs, the mop head retainer is rendered ineffective.
Another deficiency associated with prior mop head retaining devices is their failure to secure the mop head against movement after prolonged periods of use. Of course, once the mop head moves out of its operative position, its effectiveness is greatly diminished.
In light of these deficiencies and others associated with conventional mop head retaining devices, there has been found a need for a new and improved device for operatively securing a wet mop head that is effective, easy and convenient to use, and durable.